Al demonio
by hikariadi
Summary: Finalmente su amor había sido más grande que su culpa. Dejaron todo atrás y se entregaron a un romance tal vez egoísta, tal vez basado en la traición, tal vez sin futuro. Pero nada de eso importaba. Ahora estaban juntos y lo demás.. al demonio.


Pareja: Serena /Seiya

Objeto/Pais: Anillo/Inglaterra

Género: Drama/Romance

Summary: Finalmente su amor había sido más grande que su culpa. Dejaron todo atrás y se entregaron a un romance tal vez egoísta, tal vez basado en la traición, tal vez sin futuro. Pero nada de eso importaba. Ahora estaban juntos y lo demás.. al demonio.

AL DEMONIO

El parque en aquella tarde soleada era el día en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella; la sonrisa soñadora de Serena, su mirada cálida y cándida, radiante es así como el la describía por un anillo de bodas que le había encontrado jugando pequeñas batallas de tierra con el, dicha imagen se quedo reflejada en la mente de Seiya y fue tatuada en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Lo recuerdo bien; nos encontramos en la misma Inglaterra de nuestra vida, pedimos un café y después de observarla un rato y verla hacer sus gestos graciosos y su carita angelical le dije lo que tiempo atrás le había dicho.

-Sigo enamorado de ti bombón- solté sin mas las palabras que escapaban de mi alma.

Dejo lentamente su café en la mesa y bajo su mirada- Seiya, sabes que Diamante y yo nos tenemos que casar, estamos destinados desde antes de nacer, mi familia lo espera, mis amigas lo esperan y yo no quiero traicionarlos, no quiero ser egoísta-De sus mejillas vi bajar lágrimas saladas, le acaricie el rostro.

-No puedo vivir sin ti, lo intente, lo juro, pero algo en mi pecho me decía que me necesitabas tanto como yo a ti, algo aquí-señale mi corazón- me lo indica y jamás me iré, jamás volveré a separarme de tu lado aun así tu no quieras estar conmigo.

Ella me miro, me dedico una media sonrisa me indico con la mirada que subiéramos a su auto. Contemple su caminar, su figura sin duda era única-únicamente perfecto-me decía a mi mismo.

El vaivén de sus caderas me traía a mi cabeza algunas cosas no muy decentes que digamos, al final de todo soy hombre y uno muy pervertido, confieso. Subimos a sus auto y ella condujo hasta un parque conocido por nosotros, de adolescentes pasábamos hora en el, primero como amigos, después, como algo mas. En ese sitio le confesé por primera vez mis sentimientos, y fue entonces que ella decidió alejarse-por tu bien- me aseguró. Ella también confeso su gran secreto; estaba comprometida con un sujeto al que juro amar, obviamente yo no le creí ya que ella me miraba con los mismos ojos que yo a ella.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunte en el momento en que bajamos del vehículo, echo un ligero vistazo hacia los lados y de repente sentí la tersura de sus labios contra los míos y sus manos sujetando mis espalda a la vez que esta se recargaba contra un árbol.

Juro que en ese momento perdí el sentido de mis acciones y la bese con todo el deseo contenido por tanto tiempo. La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve dentro de el auto, ella no se opuso, solo me miraba con una carita divertida que me hacia sonrojar y a la misma vez arder por dentro.

Lo deje conducir, no tenia ni la menor idea de a donde me llevaba pero no me importaba, quería dejar todo atrás al menos esta vez, que el se diera cuenta que yo también lo amaba y lo deseaba mas que a ningún otro hombre en este mundo-Una vez- me dije, al fin, que puede pasar y sucedió lo increíble, desde ese momento yo no me pude separar de el ya que me enamore de el mucho mas de lo que ya lo amaba.

Entramos en una especie de rancho al principio yo no entendí nada pero al seguir el camino divise un hermoso lago, vegetación por doquier, caballos muchos caballos-Es genial le dije- y el solo me dirigió una mirada lujuriosa como si se le hubiere ocurrido algo de repente, abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudo a bajar, luego otra vez y de la nada me levanto del suelo, me llevo hasta el lago que estaba cercano camino dentro de el y luego me bajo quedando nuestros labios a la misma altura, me sostuvo y acerco sus labios a mi oído, susurró- Bombón, te acuerdas de aquella primera vez que te dije que te iba a secuestrar- me miro fijamente con sus ojos tan penetrantes-no estaba mintiendo-dijo y nuevamente me beso con tal intensidad que sentía me iba a derretir.

- Déjame ser gloriosamente y estúpidamente feliz bombón, deja de pensar en tu pasado que en este momento podría frenar el mundo entero para que estés a mi lado- suspiramos juntos y continuó- quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía, recorrer tu cuerpo, deslizarme en el y entre gemidos susurrar tu nombre. Yo quiero que seas egoísta, se que me amas como yo a ti.- Luego de eso nos fuimos deshaciendo lentamente de nuestras prendas.

Podía sentir claramente su intimidad bajo ese vestido, que desde luego, al momento desprendí de ella, estaba húmeda al igual que yo y guie su mano bajo el agua hacia mi intimidad, ya que previamente y deseando ese momento había dejado libre; gemí al sentirla tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo y luego la recosté en la orilla del lago me deshice hábilmente de sus prendas y las mías, lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación, solo les adelantare que no hay cosa en cierto libro que conocen que no le haya hecho esa tarde noche de verano.

Habíamos quedado profundamente dormidos bajo las estrellas que cubrían nuestro amor, mas todo eso se no fue ofuscado por un grito que nos despertó-Allí te encuentras maldita perra- escuchamos a lo lejos todavía- vi a un peli platinado con un auto de lujo y con traje blanco que venia con caminar lento hasta nosotros, la vi a ella y su cara solo demostraba horror.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendí, era el quien me había quitado a mi bombón por un estúpido destino, bien era cierto que yo era pobre y ella era de clase media, pero eso que demonios me importaba cuando yo la amaba con todo mi corazón-morirán- decretó y disparó varias veces, luego de esto el mismo apunto dentro de su boca dio un ultimo disparo y se desplomo casi frente a mis narices.

No había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y para cuando lo tuve y voltee a ver a Serena ella yacía sobre el césped que recubría el lago, no me importo lo que hubiera pasado conmigo, no sentía ningún dolor, solo las ganas de que a mi bombón no le hubiera pasado nada.

Rápidamente la lleve al hospital mas cercano que tenia, yo iba desecho, no hacia mas que llorar, pedirle a Dios y a mi bombón que se recuperara, que no me dejara solo después de lo feliz que me había hecho, después de que ese maldito ya no existía. El doctor me dijo que no había esperanzas, que lo más probable es que esa misma noche ella muriera. Yo estaba perdido. Decidí acompañarla esa noche después de que la sacaron de urgencias y rogué por su salvación.

Al día siguiente me dieron otro tiro mas, ella estaba en coma, y aunque estaba contento porque ella no había muerto, las esperanzas y pronósticos del doctor no eran alentadores.

Dos meses estuvo así, la mire de nuevo, tenia la misma carita angelical que cuando la vi por primera vez y aunque su brazo y una parte de su abdomen estuvieran todavía sanando de los desgarradores tiros, yo la veía como un hada frente a mí y le susurre:

- Pequeña hadita mía, concédeme un deseo, yo se que me puedes escuchar, no me dejes- saque de mi bolsillo algo que había conservado siempre-¿te acuerdas de este pequeño anillo?- la bese suavemente- así es, pequeña dama, es el mismo cuando hace tiempo resbalaste en el suelo y lo encontraste, ¿te acuerdas lo feliz que te pusiste? Lo veías como a uno de tus dulces caramelos. Ahora con este mismo anillo, en este hospital y con el consentimiento solamente de Dios yo te desposo, ¿quisieras ser mi acompañante de toda la vida?- le pregunte aunque en el fondo yo sabia que no me iba a contestar.

Abrí mis ojos, lo oí, claro que lo oí, en todo este tiempo lo hice pero es como si mis músculos no me hubieran querido responder hasta este momento, esboce una sonrisa, claro que lo hice yo le respondí-Si-.

El quedo impactado, lo se por su reacción. No fue esa reacción de cuando crees ver un fantasma, sino de ver a una persona después de mucho tiempo, vi caer gotas de sus ojos y rápidamente me abrazo-No es un sueño verdad Serena. Estas bien, despierta, y me acabas de hacer el hombre mas feliz diciendo que eres mi mujer.

-No, no espera- le dije e hice uno de mis pucheros a los cuales se no se puede resistir, yo dije que si iba a ser tú esposa pero antes quiero un anillo de verdad con diamantes y una boda espectacular. Eso si, sin mis padres y "amigas" porque lo arruinaran todo.

Lo vi reír- Ahí bombón- dijo entre lágrimas y risas- tú siempre con tus ocurrencias- acerco su rostro hacia el mío y le quite esas lágrimas que le habían hecho ojeras en su varonil cara y le di un suave beso al cual el respondió con uno un poco mas apasionado.

Esta bien bombón, tu ganas- la mire- mandemos todo al demonio. Hay que hacer nuestra vida, yo hare todo lo que tu me pidas para que seas feliz-sonreí-.

Y así desde ese día, vivieron su historia de amor en aquel rancho que el alguna vez había encontrado abandonado y pensando en ella arreglo, no les asegurar si fueron felices por siempre, pero por la forma en que los divisaron en aquéllos columpios agarrados de la mano y seguramente con sus nietos alrededor jugando en aquel parque, tengo la idea de que si.


End file.
